1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet guide to be attached to a printer, which uses a cut sheet and a continuous forms sheet as a printing medium, particularly to a sheet guide attaching mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a cut sheet and a continuous forms sheet can be mounted on a serial printer which performs printing on both the sheets. In case that printing is performed on the cut sheet, a sheet guide is required for holding a plurality of cut sheets while setting the cut sheets thereon. However, when the continuous forms sheet is set on the printer, the sheet guide becomes an obstacle. Accordingly, the sheet guide should be shunted from the travel route of the continuous forms sheet.
There are two methods of attaching the sheet guide to the printer. One method is to attach the sheet guide turnably on a printer body and to shunt the same sheet guide from the travel route of the continuous forms sheet when the latter is set on the printer. Another method is to attach the sheet guide detachably on the printer body and to detach the sheet guide from the printer when the continuous forms sheet is set on the printer. However, there are following problems. In the former method, a member for supporting the sheet guide is required in addition to the sheet guide or the sheet guide should be molded so as to be shunted from the travel route of the continuous forms sheet. In the latter method, the sheet guide should be detached before printing is performed on the continuous forms sheet and it should be attached after printing on the continuous forms is completed, which is troublesome and operability thereof is deteriorated.